


[Podfic of] The Art of Disguise

by anna_unfolding, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Hananobira, vassalady



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ways to hide in plain sight.</p><p>or the missing scene where Watson patches up Holmes after the scene with the meat hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Art of Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154673) by Blackwoolsocks. 



> This was recorded for Theatripod 2015. Dr-fumbles_mcStupid (me) was the director. I just cant exclaim enough about how great my cast was, we practiced this for 2 months and my cast was just unbelievable and their final performance was stunning. I really hope you enjoy, I certainly enjoyed directing it.

Title:The art Of Disguise

Author: BlackWooLSocks

Readers: Anna_Unfolding as Watson, Vassalady as Sherlock, Hananobira as Mycroft, Directed By Dr_Fumbles-McStupid  

Cover artist: lavenderfrost

Warning: For graphic depictions of War wounds

Time: 42:29

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Art%20of%20Disguise.mp3) , [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Art%20of%20Disguise.m4b)

Streaming:


End file.
